My Miracle
by Aradia-rising
Summary: [Miracle] Herb Brooks has a daughter, she's 21 years old, best friends w Mac, and the equipment manager for the 1980 Olympic Hockey team
1. Making the cut

Disclaimer- Everyone in this story excluding Dana own themselves and Disney bought the story so, again, there's not point in suing me. I fused my story with the Miracle Fanfic by Bungee so I thank her for the first Miracle FF I ever read.

* * *

SOOOOO sorry everybody; I tried to fix the story and ended up totally messing it up so I'm just gonna repost. Again, sorry for any problems I've caused! On the bright side, there is a new chapter the end so check it out!

* * *

I love hockey, but for my entire life I've been forced to watch, and never play. Hockey after all, is a bloody, violent sport and a girl would never be allowed to play on an all boys team. Locker room talk is not suitable for a young girl's ears, mom always said. However, I had my chance when I was little. I might not have been able to play on a team, but I'd practice with them, especially if Dad was coaching. As I got older, Mom and Pop decided they had indulged me enough. What can I say, the boys at school didn't believe me when I said I could skate, and I couldn't take that laying down, or sitting down for that matter. Let's just say I was in my fair share of scrapes growing up. So, I went to every game and practice, but never stepped skate on the ice. I tried figure skating in junior high, but soon realized that even though I was good, it wasn't really my thing. I wanted to play hockey more than anything else, but as they say, time heals all wounds. I eventually forgave my parents and was pacified with managing Dad's teams. I even became the assistant coach of the university team when I turned 18. Three years later, I graduated from the U, and was watching some of the best amateur hockey players in the country tryout for the 1980 Olympic hockey team. My Dad's team.

After awhile all the jerseyed bodies started to look the same and I started to daydream. Unfortunately I was jerked back to reality by Dad's voice.

"What do you think of that one?"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Mike Eruzione, from Boston University."

"He's good. His style doesn't seem to be the average pick though. He's his own player- Wait, Boston? As in the as-old-as-time feud between Boston and Minnesota? That's gonna work real well." I finished sarcastically

Dad shot me a don't-push-it-young-lady look

"Hey Herb, Dana." We turned around and were greeted by Craig Patrick, Dad's assistant coach. I was stuck with managing equipment again, but dad said at all international games they played, I could sit on the bench with the guys. After a few minutes of chatting about the training season before the games, dad handed Craig the roster. Craig was understandably shocked, as it was just the first day of try-outs, but I knew that dad knew who he needed for the best team.

After tryouts, Craig read off the roster to the players as they sat in the stands.

"And that's the rooster for now, rest of you, thanks for coming out" he said. The ones who were not chosen left and there were 26 remaining. I leaned up against the railing with Craig, and Doc. I saw a couple guys I recognized, my best friend from High school and college, Robbie McClanahan being one of them.

"Take good look gentlemen, because they're the ones getting off easy." My father, always for the dramatic entrance came out of the shadows at the top of the stands. "I'll be your coach; I won't be your friend. If you need one of those, take it up with Coach Patrick, Doc, or..." he looked at me for a sec before continuing. "Well, one of those two." The boys laughed and I smiled, dad was always trying to protect me, but this time I was grateful. A few of the players were staring at me like a piece of meat. I was no super model, but I was pretty. I had my mom's features paired with dad's brown hair, blue eyes and dimples.

"All right gentlemen," always with the gentlemen, they're hockey players for crying out loud! "Congratulations to all of you. That's it for today. Before you leave be sure to pick up one of these, you've got some homework to do, before you celebrate."

"Robbie you made it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. Robbie and I treated each other like family; he was more of a brother to me than Adam was.

"Not officially," he said, "not the final cut."

I waved my hand at him "Technicalities, you're on the team, that's all that matters!"

Mark Johnson approached us. "Hey, you guys wanna come out tonight?

I shook my head, "Nah, a couple of those guys are looking like they're gonna eat me." I said pointing to a group of guys standing a few feet above us in the bleachers.

Robbie grinned and shouted to them." Hey Verchota, stop staring at the girl, you're making her nervous."

I scowled. "So now I'm 'the girl'? Well 'the girl' doesn't want to hang out with you tonight."

Robbie, being entirely used to my tantrums, rolled his eyes. "Dana, get over yourself and let us buy you a drink."

I laughed. "Well if you're paying..."

Again, thanks to Bungee for her inspiration and I'd like to take this chance to ask if anyone knows what happened to the two HPFF leaning on one another and the quidditch question? If you know, or (even better) want to review, click the- is it blue or purple? - Button in the corner.


	2. Old Rivalries

The next day, real practices began. I sat in the penalty box with a playbook as I watched the guys practice. The lineups went in a rotation and I noticed this lineup had a player difference, the same number of player, just one of them wasn't supposed to be on that line. It didn't seem like a problem and the puck was moving around nicely...until the out-of-place player in gray took a cheap shot at Robbie, who went down hard. The play stopped and everyone skated over to Robbie.

"What did you do that for?" asked Phil Verchota, as he looked at Robbie, who was holding his face on the ice.

"Nice hit OC," said some players from the bench as the Grey player got a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Better tell your boy to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it." Robbie was off the ice and punching him in the face almost before he finished his sentence. None of the players seemed to know what to do, besides cheer. I looked over and saw my dad and Craig watching the fight. I had to stop it. I wasn't gonna see Robbie getting beat up and possibly kicked off the team. I got up and quickly walked out on the ice and over to the fight.

"Danielle...," my father said sternly. One look and I got the message. They had to work this one out themselves. Well, I was gonna help somehow.

"Robbie," I yelled from the sidelines. "It's not worth it!" I could see his face was bleeding. I was making no progress as the two went at each other again, fists flying. "Robbie, just let him go!" Grey guy landed a hard punch right square in Robbie's face and the two of them went down on the ice, looking grotesque and slightly pornographic.

"That Boston jack ass," I heard Mark say under his breath. So that was it. He was from Boston. But Robbie wasn't the kind of guy to hold a grudge if Boston would have beat us. I puzzled over it for a while before I was yanked back to the real world.

"Who do you play for?" I heard my dad ask Robbie, and only then realized he had been talking.

"For you, here at the U." I knew this wasn't the answer dad wanted, but he then turned to the guy in gray, A.K.A. That Boston jack ass.

"Jack O'Callahan, Charlestown Mass., Boston University." not the right answer. I sighed.

"Over here." Dad said, nodding towards a player in Brown.

"I'm Ralph Cox, I'm from wherever's not gonna get me hit..." there was laughter all around and the rest of practice went well.

* * *

I was pushing the towel cart down the hall to the laundry room when I heard someone behind me.

"Dana!" I turned around and saw Robbie running toward me, with a slightly bandaged nose. "Do you wanna come down to the O'Riley's for a drink? I'm buying. Some of the other guys are going too."

"Sure," I said, and we made our way down the street to the local bar. I might have been 21 but I got REALLY hung-over on my birthday and hadn't touched alcohol since. Robbie got me a coke. We were talking about hockey and other things when Mark came over.

"Dana," he said after a few minutes of idle chatter. "Some of the guys want to meet you, but don't want to introduce themselves." I smiled and walked over to the table with him.

"Guys, this is Danielle Brooks."

"_Dana_."

"Dana, right. **Dana** Brooks. Dana, this is Mark Pavelich, Buzz Schneider, Ralph Cox, and Jimmy Craig." I shook each ones hands.

"Anyone here _not _a mortal enemy of Boston? I want to be introduced." I asked, sitting down next to Jimmy, who chuckled.

"Coxie, you're cool with them right?" Buzz asked and Ralph nodded. I jumped out of my seat and dragged him out of his.

"So introduce me, weren't you listening?"

"Hey Rizzo! This is Brooks' daughter Danielle."

"**_DANA_**!" I cried, getting some weird looks from the Boston boys. I smiled sheepishly. "Go on."

"**Dana**, this is Mike Eruzione, Dave Silk, and Jack O'Callahan." I shook their hands just like the other guy's but when I came to Jack I couldn't keep from making a comment.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you flatten Mac at practice today?" I asked, sliding into the booth next to him.

Rizzo gave me a don't-go-there look, but it was too late. Jack scooted away from me a little and turned to face me. 'He gets nervous when I get close, file that somewhere' I thought.

"You're from Minnesota, right? Then you know we played you at the '76 playoffs."

"So?" I didn't get it, "come on, you can't be that sore of a loser."

Dave Silk's face was turning red from the effort of not laughing.

"Your boy over there cheap shots me; I got kicked out of the game-"

"And we win the national championship." I finished. "Hmm, three years is an awful long time to hold a grudge, sort of pathetic, don't you think?" As I walked away, I heard Dave's laughter hit the bursting point and Rizzo's beer come out his nose.

"What exactly did you say?" Mark (Johnson is Mark from now on and Pavelich is Pav) asked.

I smiled serenely. "I called him pathetic."


	3. Stupid Boys

After the fight, Jack and Robbie seemed to be on much better terms. Letting all of your pent up emotions out on another person will do that to you. It may have been their mutual hatred of my dad; thankfully no one held that against me. Or it could have been me, Jack and I became close and I wouldn't have my two best friends hating each other. The thing is, with the friendship, I acquired feelings for him that weren't 'Just friends'. I never had that problem before, with Robbie, Rizzo, or anyone else on the team. Jack and I hung out together a lot, and every time we were alone, I couldn't help but be nervous. I didn't think Dad would see anything wrong with our friendship, but then I remembered overhearing some locker room talk at the U, where people thought Robbie and I were dating. Dad made him do extra sprints for three weeks until I got a chance to set the record straight. I didn't want that to happen to anyone on the team, with all the sprints, and extra practices, I didn't think Jack would make it. Everyone was exhausted as it was. Just as that thought hit me, Dad came out of the locker room and gave me a disapproving stare. As soon as he was out of sight, I pushed through the locker room door.

"Everyone better be decent or just stay in the shower!" I cried, tripping over someone's gear. Stumbling, I landed on the bench next to Rizzo.

"Careful there, and stay quiet, don't want your dad to hear you." He said, reaching out to steady me.

I ignored him. "Do you guys ever talk about me in here? Like so my dad could hear?"

"So what if we do? By the way, you're sitting in my seat." I looked up and there was Jack. He was just standing there, wearing absolutely, positively nothing but a towel. I involuntarily shivered, He was so good looking! His pink-white skin still had drops of water hanging off every curve of his muscles. His damp hair curled around his face and at the base of his neck. I drank in the image of him like that as much as I could, knowing this would certainly be something to look back on. I recovered- a bit late - from the picture as gracefully as one could under the circumstances.

"Yeah well, you can scoot next to me, Rizzo, back to the question- Do you guys talk about me and if so," I shot Jack a look, "What do you say?"

"We don't say anything bad," Pav assured me. Yeah, I was so sure. I noticed Jack and Rizzo exchanging anxious glances behind me.

"What? If you're gonna be all secretive at least tell me what you say!!!" Jimmy picked me up marriage style and carried me out the door then went back inside. "Seriously, just ask Robbie what happens if guys talk about me!" I kicked the door. "Stupid boys"


	4. Something in the water

I stopped talking to all of them. Completely ignored them until they would tell me what they'd say about me. Unfortunately- or rather fortunately – fate had other ideas. Dad was still pushing the team as hard as ever but I stopped feeling sorry for them when I spotted Jack, Coxie, and Rizzo with three blonds outside their dorms looking especially... occupied.

The most extreme case of my Dad's tough-love coaching was at a game against the Norwegian National team about five months before the opening ceremonies. We played fairly well on-ice, not near where we were capable, but what got me, and dad, upset was the guys on the bench. They were checking out the locals, and making jokes like we were at practice. We tied Norway at three and when the buzzer sounded, I knew dad was not happy. The look on his face told it all and rightfully, I was scared. Craig and Doc knew the look too, but they didn't say anything.

"Get a whistle." Dad told Craig, ignoring his bewildered expression. He turned to me, "Tell them to get back on the ice." He said, indicating the team. I scowled but did what I was told.

"You don't wanna work during the game, we'll work now. Goal line," he said. "That one."

The team grumbled and skated towards the goal they were defending a few minutes ago.

I knew what was coming.

The whistle blew and the team was off on their sprints.

"Again."

Craig continued to blow the whistle as the players began to wheeze with exhaustion.

"Again."

"Herb!" It was Doc 'please let him stop this' I prayed. "The rink manager wants to clean the ice and then go home."

"Tell him to leave me the keys and I'll lock up. Again!"

By the time everyone got back to the line, at least four players collapsed on the ice. Like it mattered to Dad.

"Again."

Suddenly, the lights turned off and caretaker headed home. Leaving the US Olympic Team skating on the ice, and me watching helplessly from the bench.

"Again."

It was when I saw at least three players fall to ice and throw up that I couldn't take it any longer.

"Dad!" I yelled across the rink. "this is insane! Someone's going to get hurt." My dad ignored my cry and said calmly, "Again." Craig stared at him and was about to reluctantly blow the whistle again, when Rizzo gasped out. "Mike Eruzione, Winthrop Massachusetts."

"Who do you play for?" asked the coach after a dramatic pause.

"I play for... the United States of America." My father turned, gave me a satisfied smirk, and then walked off the ice, saying, "That's all gentlemen." The team collapsed in a heap. I rushed over to them. Jack was the closest one to me, and I kneeled down to be at his level. He was wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked. His only answer was a nod. "Want to go back in; I'll help you if you like." Another nod. I helped him to his feet and acted as a crutch to get him in the locker room. I set him down on the bench and helped him get his gear off, then turned on the showers and went out to help the others. Doc and Craig seemed to have the same idea so together we got everyone off the ice. I waited outside the locker room for one of the guys. I was in the middle of a bored yawn as Rizzo came out and he smiled at my odd look. I returned his smile. "going back to the hotel? I'll go with you."

Rizzo looked nervous. "Uh, actually O.C.'s gonna be out in a minute and he, um wanted to talk to you."

I shook my head, "Oh, um O.K. I'll see ya later then Rizzo." I said, waving dimly at his retreating figure.

I turned back to the locker room and there was Jack. This time with clothes on, but my mind couldn't help flashing back to that day when he was in his towel. 'Just one more time' I thought.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, taking my hand. It wasn't anything really important, we had been holding hands for a while, and every once in a while Robbie and I would hold hands. We walked out into the cold Norwegian air and headed toward the hotel, which was only a few blocks away.

"Rizzo said you wanted to talk to me, what about?" I said shivering and he wrapped his arm around me. Even though this wasn't the first time he had done it, I couldn't help but think that this was a little different. He held me closer and tighter than he usually did.

"Um yeah, your dad has issues." He joked.

I was a little disappointed, like he couldn't say that if we were with Rizzo?

When we reached my hotel room, I turned back towards him.

"You sure you won't tell me what you guys talk about?" I asked hopefully, "Even if I guess?"

He leaned in quickly and gave me a soft kiss. "That's what we talk about." I was astonished. I stood there for a moment, motionless.

"Night Dana," he said as he walked back down the hall.

I beamed at his well-shaped backside. Must have been something in the water.


	5. Not Really

By the next morning I was in a rage. I was pacing up and down the hall between Robbie and Rizzo's rooms.

"Robert Nathanial McClanahan! What the hell do you talk about in that locker room?" I was beyond caring if Dad heard me.

"What did O.C. do now?" he asked sleepily. It was, after all 6 AM but again, I really didn't care.

"His answer was worse than the question!"

"What question?"

I sighed; Robbie was really not a morning person. "You know, THE Question!"

"You mean, does he adore you with every fiber of his being?" Scratch that, he was a sarcastic morning person.

"AARRG!" I yelled, shoving him back in his room and shutting the door in his face. I started pacing again. "Stupid Robbie, Stupid Jack, Stupid Rizzo! I hate you all!" I was just about to pound on Rizzo's door and demand an explanation for why he left me alone with Jack, when I heard voices.

"So did you tell her?" The thick Boston accent was Rizzo's, but who was he talking to?

"Not exactly, the...feeling was conveyed but uh-"

"WHAT? O.C., tell me you didn't," a pause, "You did? Real smart buddy, absolutely brilliant."

I heard a click and remembered that Robbie's room connected to Rizzo's. "O.C., what'd you do? Dana's having a fit."

"He kissed her!" Rizzo answered. I heard a thunk, Presumably Robbie's head hitting the wall.

"O.C., what were you thinking?"

"I don't know. You should have seen her man, her cheeks were all pink, and her hair was blown back... I just couldn't resist!"

"Okay, now that we've established you weren't thinking, what are you going to do about it?" Rizzo's voice sounded dangerously close to the door, I was praying I wouldn't get caught.

"O.C., There are two types of women in this world, the Show-and-tell, and the Tell-and-show. Dana is a Tell-and-show kind of girl." Robbie was making this far too difficult for Jack, apparently Rizzo agreed with me.

"Dana needs things spelled out for her." I was just the tiniest bit offended by that remark. Like guys don't need everything spelled out for them. I spun on my heel and stomped down the hall.

"Stupid Robbie, Stupid Jack, Stupid Rizzo! Stupid Robbie, Stupid Jack, Stupid Rizzo!" I chanted it like a mantra on the way back to my room. I ran into Buzz on my way there.

"I'm not on your 'stupid list' today am I?" he asked me smiling.

"Not yet, but if you don't get out of the way, I might." I was in no mood for jokes.

After I got back to the haven that was my hotel room, I turned up the clock radio and tried to drown out everything. It was working, until Dad popped in.

"Turn that down, Sweden can hear you!" He said, looking around my newly cleaned room. I had three hours of self-imposed seclusion, I had to do something. "You all packed?"

I nodded and he turned to leave. "Wait, Dad? Could I sit with you on the flight home?"

* * *

"So if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you sitting back with Mac and the boys?" Dad asked. I wanted to ignore him, but I couldn't. I turned to look out the window.

"Can't a girl spend time with her father for once?" I knew he didn't believe me but he dropped it just the same.

"All right, I'll be back, need to use the lavatory." He said, and I giggled at his out-of-date words.

Not even a minute later, I sensed him sit back down next to me. "That was fast," I said turning towards-Robbie.

"Hey," He said, smiling slightly.

Now I had enough of the runaround and was going to get straight to the point. "Would you please just tell me what you say about me?"

Robbie glanced up the aisle. "Dana, O.C. likes you, really likes you and ever since we got him to admit it, we've been trying to get him to tell you. That's it really, that's what we talk about."

Well, I felt stupid. I leaned my head on the cool glass of the window and thought about it for a minute. "Robbie, could you move please, I'm gonna go talk to someone." I finally said, getting up.

He obliged, but not before making a sneaky remark, "You two behave." I smacked him on the arm and made my way to Jack's row.

"Can I sit down?" I asked softly. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes of his and at that moment I knew without a shadow of doubt that his feelings were most certainly not one-sided.

"Sure," He replied. Jack's eyes followed me as I sat down in the seat next to him. "Dana, I'm sorry I ki-"

"No," I said, putting my hand up to stop him from speaking, "Don't apologize for that Jack, It was nice." I smiled, "unexpected, but nice." Now I know there is no I in team, but there were 21 pairs of them in The US Olympic Hockey Team and they were all trained on me.

Jack beamed at me, "Do you think it would be nicer if you expected it?"

I pretended to think about it, then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Not really."


	6. Tim Harrer

From then on, Jack and I were inseparable. Although we said nothing to the guys, they knew something was going on.

We were taxiing out to the runway on our Central league schedule when we hit a moose. I'm not kidding; it ran out onto the jet way right in front of the plane. Dad had Jack, Robbie, Coxie and a few other guys push it back into the hanger to make sure it was alright. I stayed inside with the rest of the team and played poker.

"Read 'um and weep boys, Straight, in diamonds." The guys groaned, "It's a good thing you play hockey better than you play poker." The door opened and a soaking wet Jack entered with the other guys. He and Robbie sandwiched me in a hug. "EWWW! You're wet! Robbie stop! Please Jack, let me go!"

"O.C., Come here a minute." Offered dad. Jack let me go, and walked around the seated players to join dad by the ticket desk. I snuck through the door and eavesdropped on them from the other side of the partisan. "You and Dana seem to be getting along well." Dad said quietly.

Uh-Oh, nothing good could come from this conversation, I was sure of it.

"Yeah, she's cool, one of my best friends in fact." Jack replied cautiously. I had no idea where my father was getting with this.

"Well, you two seem to be very close. I just don't want you to get distracted and Dana to get hurt, she's my oldest daughter, you know." I was furious that Dad thought that would happen, I helped everyone understand his bizarre plays so they could do them right at practice, and I was teaching Jack to channel his anger into a strong check or a flawless pass.

"With all due respect coach," Jack said quietly, "Dana is 21, she's an adult and can make her own decisions, and as for hurting her, Mac's already threatened me and I would never intentionally hurt her anyway."

"Alright then, just dry off before you hug her from now on, same goes for Mac." I was pleased Dad ended the conversation on a good note.

I met Jack back at the poker game with the other guys. "So what did dad want?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Same thing Mac did, only Mac threatened to shove a hockey stick up my ass if I hurt you."

"Robbie!"

* * *

As practices went on, the guys seemed to adjust. They worked harder, concentrated more, and the practices just seemed to go better. Over the weeks the team became more like a family. Between practices and games, Jack and I found time to be together, and I knew I was falling hard for him. Dad was elated at how the team came together, and especially their playing. For some reason though, Dad didn't think the team was close enough.

"What do you think of Tim Harrier?" He asked me one day before practice.

I shrugged, "He's been having a pretty good year, why?"

"I was thinking of bringing him on."

I was shocked. "Dad, that's not fair, bringing him in this late in the season, and with someone getting cut already? Everyone's been busting their tails for you and this is how you repay them?"

He pulled me into his office. "Danielle, these boys need to know that they're a family, and the only way for them to realize that is to bring in an outsider."

I realized that this was a really important moment for my dad and I. He was giving me a peek inside his mind, something mom didn't even get. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

The team was warming up and stretching when Craig called Timmy off the bench. Predictably, everyone got quiet and wanted to know where he came from and why he was here. Quite a few looks were shot at me, looking for the answers. I ignored them best I could, but after practice it was inevitable.

"What's he doing here, did you know about this?"

"Dad just told me this morning, I don't know why he's here, he wouldn't tell me." That wasn't exactly true but I was a good liar and everyone seemed to buy it.

At practice the next day, Rizzo still couldn't get the blue line play, which really got dad steamed. "You better start putting the puck in the net Rizzo, or you're not going any where. And don't think I won't do it."

The next game we had was against the IHL all-stars which we won, of course. I noticed that Rizzo kept stealing glances at Tim during the game and I had heard the other guys talking about how unfair it was Tim got in this late. "Tell him guys," I told Robbie and Mark, "He's never gonna do anything if you don't." After a little convincing, they decided that the two of them, plus Rizzo and Jack, should talk to Dad. "Good luck." I said outside the bus, kissing Rizzo, Mark and Robbie on the cheek and giving Jack a lingering kiss on the lips.

I got a seat near the window and watched the conversation. After a minute or so, dad turned around and re-entered the bus, but not before giving me one of his satisfied smirks I hated.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked after giving Jack another kiss in greeting.

"He's sending him home." Rizzo replied happily.


	7. Christmas

The new chapter's up! finally, I know

* * *

My Christmas Eve that year was spent at Doc's house, with the boys. Everyone on the team got a gag gift excluding Doc and I, or so I thought.

"And one for Dana," Jim, dressed in a Santa Claus suit, was passing out gifts.

I reached out for the gift tentatively. It was a box you would get new pajamas in, plain white, and easy to fold up. I pulled off the lid and inside was an angel's halo. Only that wasn't it. Attached to the top was a sprig of mistletoe. I was the last one to get a present, Dad already went home, which is why I was just getting my gift now. I looked up from the package to see 21 nearly identical grins.

"See how it looks" Bah called from the couch.

"This is violently unfair." I pouted. But suddenly an idea hit me and I set the halo on top of my head. "But, now that I think about it, I've always wondered what it would like to kiss Rizzo." At the sound of his name, Rizzo's eyes started to bug out. Jack's face turned bright red with anger as I engulfed Rizzo in a passionate kiss. "And you, know," I continued, moving to stand in front of Robbie. "In all our years as friends, I don't think I've ever kissed Mac." Robbie's kiss was just as fervent as Rizzo's and I could tell Jack was trying not to break his neck. I went around the entire room, intentionally passing over Jack, to lightly kiss everyone else in the room, even Craig and Doc, only theirs were on the cheek. I sat back down next to Jack, making sure the mistletoe wasn't above his head. He realized I was teasing him and snatched the halo off my head and put it on his.

"My turn." He said, giving me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen.

I pretended to pout. "If I have to..." Then I leaned over and kissed him. Not just any kiss either, it was one of those magical kisses, the ones that you share with someone you truly love.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of our systems," Buzz Said, "Let's play some football!"

* * *

A few weeks after New Year's, I saw Coxie walking defeated out of dad's office.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Coxie's eyes started to tear up, and he uttered the two words I dreaded hearing from any of 'my boys' "I'm cut."

I reached over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Ralph, I'm so sorry; you're a great player no matter what though."

He nodded, "Yeah, that's what your dad said. He sounded unhappy about having to cut me."

I held him tighter, "Dad knows how you feel, I'm sure. Jim told you guys Dad got cut a week before _his_ Olympics right?"

"Yeah, when Tim was here."

The locker room door swung open and Jack stepped out. Coxie and I sprang apart and he wiped his tears on his shirt sleeve. Jack wrapped his arm around me in the annoying possessive way I had come to adore. "What'd coach say?"

Coxie took a shaky breath. "Congrats, you made the final cut."

Jack paled. "Is he gonna do that with everyone?"

I gave him a reassuring kiss on the ear. "I think he's talking about you, Jack. He got cut."

Jack looked uncomfortable. "Oh, uh, sorry man. Keep in touch though."

"Hey!" I said, mostly to cover the awkward silence. "How about later tonight we all go to a club?"

Coxie shook his head. "Can't, I gotta pack up, book a flight, you know, all that."

"Oh, yeah. Well um, call me when you get home, let me know if you can make it down to New York I'll save you a seat."

Coxie gave me ghost of a smile ad nodded, before heading out of the building.

Turning away from Jack, I opened the locker room door with one hand, the other firmly placed over my eyes. "Who's ready for the last big night out before the Olympics?"


	8. Last night out

It was amazing; we only had to push one extra table up to the booth the team was sharing for all of us to fit. Although most of the time a third of us were either getting a drink for a good-looking girl, dancing with a good-looking girl, or kissing a good-looking girl. Not always in that order unfortunately. Jack wasn't much of a dancer, so we mostly sat and talked with the guys who weren't sleaze-balls at the moment. Dave Christian had sat with us the whole night, instead of flirting and then sitting down once he got rejected, like the other guys, so I decided to ask him why he was being such a wallflower.

"Christian couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it!" Bah, who was half drunk already, slurred.

"Nah man, he's into those 'committed relationships'" Said Buzz, slapping Dave on the shoulder.

I noticed the same blonde girl pass our booth for the third time, her eyes lingering on Dave, who glanced up at her and blushed. I grinned. "Christian, why don't you go talk to that girl by the bar?"

Dave paled, "HER? No way!"

After a bit of coaxing however, he nervously sauntered over to the bar and struck up a conversation with the blonde girl. After a minute or two, he reached out his hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Well boys, looks like the blind squirrel's found her nut!" Jack called loudly, downing the last of his drink.

I punched him in the arm. "Hey! Christian's really sweet, not to mention he has gorgeous eyes."

"So then how come the ladies are all over me, and not him?" Rizzo asked cockily.

"First of all," I said, "If the ladies were _all over you_ then how come you're still sitting with us? And second, you've got a thousand watt smile."

"What about me?" Silky asked grinning. I promptly fed his ego and moved on to the next male with self-esteem issues.

"Bah, you've got a very attractive voice. Pav, you're just an all-around cutie. And Buzzy, you've got, um," I broke off blushing.

"C'mon, what?" Buzzy had a pleading look in his eyes, one I could never refuse.

"A cute butt." I said red as a tomato. The guys exploded with laughter, excluding Buzzy, who was looking pretty darn proud of himself and Jack, whose eyebrows made contact with his hairline.

"So what about me?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"What about you?" I replied, struggling to break free but froze when I felt something hard push into my butt. "I'm your girlfriend, what more could you want?"

"A complement perhaps?"

I leaned close to his ear, a hand on each shoulder. The rest of the team had bent forward, dying to hear Jack's complement.

"You're a damn good kisser."

As I pulled away, I saw Jack's triumphant smirk, the one that I loved.

"Well you're not so bad yourself," he said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Wanna go home?" I asked softly, feeling my face get hot

Jack nodded and after bidding the guys goodnight, we hopped in my car and drove the five minutes to my appartment.

* * *

There will be a fight in the next chapter, If I can get it worded right, and the first US/Soviet game. reveiws will totally give me an incentive, and next month I've got like nothing going on so I will be a better autor I promise!


	9. The fight and the game

The second we got in the door Jack and I started kissing again, peeling each other's coats off as we did so. Tumbling onto the couch, it got pretty hot-and-heavy, fast. Jack unbuttoned my shirt and made to undo my pants but I laid my hand over his to stop him.

"Please, don't" I said, breathless, "If you do, I won't be able to stop."

"C'mon Dana, just this once?" Jack was pleading with me and I knew how hard it was for him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose control."

"Well, you better change your tune soon, 'cuz there's a whole lot of girls who would kill to give me a good lay."

That was the most hurtful thing **_anyone _**had ever said to me. Including the time Robbie called me pizza face the first day of freshman year. I shoved him off of me with all the force I could muster. My eyes got _very _narrow, and my lips disappeared because I was pressing them together so hard, and then I said, in a voice so low _I _could barely hear it, "Get out."

"Huh?" Jack's face was a cross between deer-in-headlights, and foot-in-the-mouth.

"You heard me," I said, pushing him off the couch, throwing his coat at him and shoving him towards the door. "Get out." He was stumbling over his own feet, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Oh, and I hope you know how to do your own laundry, because I'm not touching your jerseys anymore." And I shut the door in his face.

Turning around, I glanced at the clock. Eleven. Robbie wouldn't be home for another half hour at least. I flipped on the T.V., slid my shirt back on, and made myself some hot chocolate. I watched the Munster's marathon for an hour and a half, plenty of time, I thought, for Robbie to get home, clean up and attempt to sleep before I would call to wake him up to talk. I dialed his number and counted the rings. Once, Twice Three times…

'Hi this is Mac, can't get to the phone right now but if you leave you name and number I'll probably call you back. Later'

"Hi…"I hung up.

Tonight was the night. Three days before the opening ceremony, and dear-old-dad was making us play the Russians. What was he thinking? Jack and I were still not on speaking terms, but from where I sat in the stands, he looked nervous. They all did. They're playing against the greatest team in hockey history, who wouldn't be nervous. I decided not to tell Robbie what happened that night, and nobody on the team pushed me about why Jack and I were no longer joined at the hip. Dad did though, but I refused to say anything. Suffice it to say, it was a quiet trip to Lake Placid.

As the boys did their customary USA chant, I couldn't help the feeling of pride that welled up in my chest to see _my boyfriend_ skating against the soviets. I also couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that settled on me when we were scored on in the first minute of the game. Ten goals in all. Jimmy couldn't stop all of them; I didn't blame him. I did blame Jack, for being so selfish, like the past six months meant nothing to him.

At least until he got hurt. I sprang from my seat like a Mexican jumping bean, racing to the locker rooms. The guards didn't give me any trouble, since I had an ID tag for being the equipment manager. When I got there, Doc had just finished icing Jack's knee and nodded to me on the way back to the bench.

I entered semi-stealthily, and saw Jack, lying on his back, face paler than a glass of milk. His eyes were closed, and his features were contorted with pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, immediately feeling stupid.

"Just peachy, you?"

"Fine, whatever." I said, turning to leave, tears welling up in my eyes, while I cursed being so easy to cry.

"Wait, Dana-" Jack stretched out as if to grab me, so I stopped before he hurt himself more. "I'm sorry. Sorry for being such a prick, and for acting so-"

"Chauvinistic, egotistical, pigheaded?"

"Al of the above. Can you forgive me?"

I rolled it around in my head for a second, then sat down on the bench next to the examining table. "Yes, I forgive you."

"Good. I can't concentrate when you're mad at me. I- I- I l-l-lo-ove you."

I tilted my head to look at him. "What?"

"I love you, okay?" he replied, sounding distinctly embarrassed.

"Well, I love you too."

I realize this chapter sux, so if anyone has suggestions to make it better they would be welcomed with open arms.


	10. Take care of her

We sat there for the rest of the game, talking. Just talking. Not even really flirting like the two of us usually did, more like Robbie or Rizzo, or even Dad and my talks. I heard the team troupe somberly into the locker room.

"We lost." I said quietly

"Against the Russians? Of course we did." Jack replied as sarcastically as could be expected.

"Dad'll be here in a minute, I better go." I said, kissing Jack slowly, leaning over him.

He pulled back with a low hiss. "Shit, that hurt."

I kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'm sorry."

He smiled and traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "S'okay, you're worth it."

I grinned. "Glad to hear it."

The door opened and I quickly pressed myself against the wall, out of sight.

"What'd Doc say?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter O.C."? I cringed at my father's serious tone.

"Well Herb, I love her." I always got shivers every time he said that.

"But has anything serious happened between the two of you?"

I decided to help my boyfriend out. "We didn't 'do the deed' if that's what you're wondering Dad." I said, stepping out of my hiding place.

If dad was surprised I was there, he didn't show it. He merely nodded in my direction and clasped his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Doc's gonna go with you to the hospital and get a picture of you knee taken." he slowly made his way to the locker room, then stopped and turned. "O.C.? Take care of her."

It was the XIIIth Olympic Games, in Lake Placid, New York. We met Jack that morning at the sign-in station.

"Herb it'll be fine I can fight through it." Jack must have been really hyped up on painkillers; I knew he couldn't skate on that leg.

"Okay, why don't you two join the boys over there?"

"He's trying to get rid of us." I whispered. "You're my boyfriend, I have a right to know these things!"

"How you doing O.C.?" Asked Suter.

"What'd Herb say?" Phil added.

"He's been keeping me in the dark."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I said, more for my benefit than anyone else's.

After everyone signed in and got their ID badges, the team climbed into the bus, with the exception of Jack and I. The two of us stood on the ice, looking up at the stands and making idle chitchat.

"I'll be sitting right there." I said pointing.

"Be sure to tell me how the view is." Jack replied. I looked at him questionably. "I've never watched a live game before, I've always played in it."

"Well, we can watch the German game, East meets West." I looked back to see Dad making his way towards us. "I'll see you on the bus." I said, kissing Jack on the edge of his jaw.

I stood against the side of the bus, sandwiched between Robbie and Rizzo, observing the conversation.

"What's he saying? What's he saying?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Dana you're crushing my hand."

I let go of Robbie. "Sorry."

"Whoo! O.C.'s playin' baby!"

"Yes!" I cried, choking Rizzo in my hug. "Yes!"


	11. Sweden

Our first game was vs. Sweden. I was so nervous that Mom couldn't feel her hand anymore.

"Dana, how come daddy won't let you sit on the bench?" Kelley asked, her big blue eyes staring innocently up at me.

"I don't know I guess- Come on! Hit the one-timer boys let's go!" I had four pieces of gum in my mouth to help me with my little fidgeting problem, and the fact that Robbie had gotten hurt and wasn't back on the ice didn't make things any better.

Then buzzer went off and so did I. Mom barely got out a weak 'Dana!' before I was out of earshot. I stormed into the locker room with guns blazing.

"Hey Dana." Pav said quietly.

Bad move.

"Don't you 'Hey Dana' me! Do you guys not realize that this is the Olympics? You're playing like you don't care. Like you're just giving up!"

"We're not giving up." Said Rizzo firmly.

"Yeah, well, it sure doesn't seem like it."

With that, I stomped out like a sulky child.

By the end of the third period, Sweden was still winning, 2-1, and Adam had tiny braids in his hair. Robbie was back one the ice and pissed as hell. Whenever he got checked hard I'd yell and scream for him so hard people six rows in every direction would turn and stare.

With a minute twenty left, the coneheads were up. "C'mon Buzzy, let's go Pav, you can do it Bah, let's go boys!" I knew that if we didn't tie up the game we'd never play the Soviets and Dad would do this every four years until we did. "Get a shot, get a shot!"

"Who's that over there?" Mom asked, pointing out on the ice.

My eyes got big "Baker's open, he's open!" Pav passed the puck to Baker who made the shot and-

"_SCORE_!"

I screamed and gave Adam and Kelley huge hugs. "_We did it! We did it! Yes!_"

After the game, the team all came into my double bed room to party. Not really party, no beers or anything, but we watched the game on T.V. and emptied the snack machine down the hall. Phil and Mark even got in a belching contest.

"This is why I'm friends with guys." I laughed.

"This is how you know chivalry ain't dead." Said Buzz.

"Yeah, we just keep it quiet with football and beer nuts!" Rizzo added.

Everyone laughed, but Jack's seemed somewhat forced. When I thought about it, he hadn't been himself all night. I sat next to him on the pullout couch and slid my hand over his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts." I murmured

Jack sighed. "I guess I never realized how much playing meant to me. Sort of humbling I guess."

I pushed a stray hair out of his face. "It's not like you're never gonna play again. Doc said a week. With any luck, you'll come back in time to kick Soviet butt!"

He shook his head, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say we're going to win, no problem?"

"Because I believe in you."

Bah cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to break up this precious moment, I'm gonna head to my room; anyone coming?" Most of the guys muttered their assent and left without a fuss.

Others I had to kick out. " go on, get out, I'm not telling you again Baker let's go!" I whacked him it the ass with Jack's crutch on his way out the door.

"ooo, kinky, I like it." Jack had moved to my bed and smirking at me in his oh-so-sexy way. It didn't really help matters that he had spread out so enticingly that it was hard to focus on the fact he was injured.

I rolled my eyes. "dream on Boston boy,"

"how'd ya know?"

"Rizzo told me. I replied sarcastically, joining him on the bed. "but seriously, you should rest."

Jack draped his arm around me and held me close. "You know I'd sleep better with a beautiful woman beside me." He said, giving me a dizzying kiss.

I blushed. "Alright, but no funny business. Agreed?"

He nibbled the nape of my neck, making me gasp. "Agreed."


	12. Showers

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Jack's breathing and heartbeats. I enjoyed it for a while, then a knock came on the door.

"Attention lovebirds, we have to be at practice in half an hour. Please try not to look like you just got laid." Robbie's message was by far, the worst wake up call I'd ever had.

"We didn't do anything!" I yelled, throwing a nearby shoe at the door.

Jack's laugh rumbled down to his chest, making my head shake. "I could get used to this." He said, leaving butterfly kisses all over my face. I smiled inwardly 'So could I' I thought.

I groaned and pushed myself off the bed in the direction of the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"Mind if I join you?" Jack wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yes actually. But if you're lucky I might come out in a towel." I said grinning

"Tease!"

As I took my shower I pondered Jack and my relationship. I knew I could trust him and I wasn't a virgin, but at the same time I knew from experience _and_ second-hand accounts that after sex, the relationship sort of goes down the toilet. I was still lost in my own thoughts when I stepped out of the hotel bathtub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I opened the door and involuntarily shivered at the drop in temperature. The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall, Jack's mouth against mine, kissing me hungrily. He moved to my neck, sucking every drop of water from my skin. I moaned, no one had ever made me feel this way, ever. He pulled away, receiving a whimper of displeasure from me.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

I pouted. "It's fine. Why'd you stop?" I asked, wrapping both arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to keep my towel in place, but not so close that he couldn't see it drooping.

Jack swallowed nervously and backed away. "I-uh, we should- w- we need to get to practice." He stammered

My face fell and began to heat up. "Yeah, I-uh guess we should."

He grabbed my arm as I brushed past him. "Not that I wouldn't want to continue. I just think we'd be a little late if we did."

I nodded "yeah, you're right." I kissed him swiftly and sent him out the door.

Jack patiently waited outside my room until I got dressed. We walked in silence for a while, until I voiced a thought that had been bugging me for the past few weeks. "Jack, is this- I mean, do you have a girl back home?"

"What'd ya mean?" he asked chortling.

I was not kidding around. I turned to face him, my face serious. "I mean, do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back in Boston?"

"Of course not." He said. "I would never do that to you. I love you, you know that."

"I should hope so. You'd have 21 hockey players on your ass for it." I replied

He shrugged "But you know what they say, bros before hos."

My mouth fell open. "Really? So I'm just a 'ho'? Is that it?"

Jack grasped his mistake almost immediately. "No, no, no! I'm just saying that some of the guys wouldn't be as hard on me as others."

"Dad would make up for it." I said matter-of-factly, holding open the lobby door for him

"I bet he would. He'd kick me off the team."

We boarded the bus and of course everything went silent. I took a seat next to Silky, across from Rizzo and in front of Jack and Robbie.

"We didn't do anything." I muttered.

"That's what they all say." Silky snickered. I punched him in the shoulder. Hard. "Ow! That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes. "That was the point genius."

Kinda fluffy, I realize. Read and Review!


	13. On your Mark

The bus parked at an outdoor local ice skating rink. We looked around confusedly. "Dad?" I asked

"Practice is canceled. I want you boys to skate around, have fun, maybe pick up some girls." The boys laughed.

The team piled out and got straight to work doing just that. I laughed at Mark trying to teach a bunch of star struck fifteen year olds how to skate. "Oh Mark, you're so talented. Oh Mark, can I have your autograph? Oh Mark, will you marry me?" I teased, skating around him and making kissy faces.

"Shut up." He said, trying to push me over.

"It's not my fault they think you're irresistible. Hey Robbie! Race ya!" I took off, zooming past bundled up bodies, weaving between couples and sliding to a stop in front of my boyfriend. "Why the long face?"

Jack looked up at me deadpan. "Isn't it obvious?"

I sighed and discreetly rolled my eyes. This was where I was exactly like my mom. I didn't get how something like a simple game was so important to someone. I could understand training really hard to beat a certain team or win a certain championship, but not to realize that even though you're hurt, you _will_ play again? I just couldn't understand it. But, being the good girlfriend I was, I looked for a way to cheer him up. I noticed a bunch of skate-chairs: wheelchair looking things, only they had skates instead of wheels. I grabbed one from a passing child. "Mind if I borrow this?" I didn't wait for an answer.

"Hop in!" I exclaimed

"In there?" Jack asked warily.

I sighed, "Yes in here! You're going out on the ice, if only so you get out of this _mood _you're in. Now get in now!"

Jack exhaled noisily though his nose. Any louder or harder and I daresay it would have been a snort. "Fine."

Great, back to monosyllabic answers. I hoped he would be back on the ice soon.

"Okay, now, I've never done this before so-"

"Never done it before! Let me out! Let me out!"

I laughed, he was back! "No, no just trust me, okay?"

"Always" he replied, like he was reminding me.

I skated around the rink a few times, testing out my turns and stops. I was getting really fast; Jack was nervously gripping the sides of the chair. I stopped in front of some of the guys.

"Hey, wanna race?"

The guys laughed. "Against a girl and a cripple? Too easy."

I straightened and turned on my inner 'affronted mother'. "Oh really? Isn't one of you little boys man enough to try?" Ha! That one was a major blow to their pride; I knew I'd get a race sooner or later.

"How 'bout Jimmy?" I scowled, Jimmy was the slowest skater on the team, and everyone knew it.

"Nah, I'd rather race Mark."

The surprise was written on their faces, all except Robbie. He knew I'd take on the fastest skater, just to make him eat my slush.

"C'mon, you could kick her ass any day!" Silky exclaimed, and I smirked. That's what they thought.

"Alright. To the end and back?"

I nodded. "Bah, start us."

Mark grinned at me. "I'll give you a head start." He said, only loud enough for Jack and I to hear.

"Keep it." Jack said, his eyes glittering. I wanted to kiss him but decided now was not the time.

"Oh your mark," Bah began, "Get set, GO!"

I was off like a shot, but Mark was right behind me. I could tell he was going slowly so he could leave me in the dust in the final stretch but I wasn't going to have any of that. "Is that the best you can do?" I asked, and sped up. I used one of my old moves from figure skating and made such a hard turn Jack nearly fell out of the chair. Mark sped up, but so did I so he was only a few feet ahead of me. With a couple of yards to go, I gave everything I had and slid to the finish ahead by a landslide.

"How'd you do that?" Mark asked panting.

"Skill." I said simply, not winded at all.

"The winner!" Robbie declared, holding my hand high above my head.

I laughed and kissed Jack deeply. If only things could stay just like this...


	14. My man

Okay, so things _did_ stay good, in pretty much every aspect. I got Coxie to come down and watch a couple of games with me, and the guys kept winning. Jack still wasn't playing unfortunately, but we went to see the East and West German game together; West Germany won.

"You know this is our first date?" Jack asked, as we left.

"Hmm? I guess so." I said, "I never really thought about it."

The small talk was to make up for our nervousness. Everyone was scared; we played the Soviets the next night.

"You wanna get somethin' to eat?" I ventured nervously. We bought some sodas and popcorn at the game but I was starving.

Jack's stomach rumbled. "Yeah, I know just the place."

We ended up at a diner-esc place called P.J.'s that overlooked the street. As we waited for our server I saw many of the team walking by and I waved. They seemed wound up over something, Robbie passed by four or five times shooting looks at Jack and making odd hand gestures.

"What can I get for you?" a pretty blond waitress asked, winking at Jack. My jealous streak came out full-force and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull every one of her Clairol yellow hairs out of her head.

"I'll have the steak." Jack said hesitantly, studying me.

"How do you want it?" the waitress replied, raising her eyebrow.

None of us missed the innuendo.

"Uh, medium rare."

"And you?" She asked boredly.

"I'll have a chicken fettuccini and a coke. Please." I ended with a poisonous smile that left her scurrying off to the kitchen.

Jack wrapped his arm around me. "See you've gone a little green Dana."

I gave him a quick kiss, "That's because you're **my** man."

"And I don't forget it." He replied, returning the kiss.

A different waitress served us our food, keeping her eyes downcast. Obviously the first girl warned her about my temper.

Jack reached over and took a bite of my fettuccini. "Hey! That's mine!"

He slurped up the noodle and I couldn't help but be turned on. "You want it?" he smirked

I wiped the sauce off his chin and licked it off my finger, carefully watching Jack's reaction. His eyes started to darken and it was my turn to smirk.

"Ha! I win."

* * *

We went to an ice cream place after dinner. Jack couldn't walk and eat with his crutches, so he bought me a chocolate cone and snuck licks of it when he thought I wasn't looking. 

"Hey lovebirds!" Robbie and Mark walked up to us looking like cats that just ate a pair of canaries. "What's up?"

"Well, you just interrupted a perfectly wonderful date." I replied annoyed.

Robbie seemed fixated on something around my left hip. I raised my hand and turned to look. "What? What are you looking at?"

Mark poked him in the side. "Nothing, no, I just zoned out." Robbie shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever."

Robbie looked as if his head were going to pop off and Mark was avoiding my gaze, looking everywhere but at me. To lighten the mood, Jack tried to steal some of my ice cream.

"No! Mine!" I chastised him, flicking Jack on the nose.

Mark laughed. "You're treating him like a dog!"

I giggled and Jack coughed loudly " If you boys'll excuse us, we've got a date to get back to."

Mark and Robbie nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Let's head back." I said. Jack nodded, and his eyes started to darken, or was it my imagination?

"Yeah, I should get you home- well not home, but you know, back to your room, before-"

I kissed him and laughed. "Jack you're rambling. Hey taxi!"


	15. Ice cream in Febuary more of an R

Be forwarned- there is some sexual elements coming up. Nothing really gross or graphic (not to little old virgin me anyway) but in case you don't want to read that stuff, just skip to the next line thing. Thanks!

* * *

"Retrospectively, eating ice cream in February may not have been one of my smarter ideas." I said, unlocking my hotel room door. 

"On the plus side, it's up to me to warm you up."

I grinned and met Jack halfway in a kiss. Jack's lips started to make their way across my cheek and down the side of my neck, kissing every speck of skin. His crutches fell, forgotten, to the floor. His hands went down around my waist and pulled our hips closer together just to let me know what that moment was doing to him. At the feel of his arousal on my hip, I moaned.

Hesitantly I pulled away, my hands resting on Jack's shoulders as his went low on my hips. "I'm not a virgin,"

Jack looked slightly ashamed of himself. "Me neither." He admitted.

"Take it off." I whispered.

Jack blinked in surprise. "What?"

I licked my lips and tugged on his shirt. "Take it off. I want to see you."

Jack laughed softly and climbed into bed with me. He looked at me through hooded eyes and positioned himself over me, balancing on his elbows. I nibbled on his neck and slid my hands down to his waist, making him shiver.

"You know, I think you're a little overdressed." Jack murmured. Hands that had done this before, he unbuttoned my shirt as he kissed me, his tongue entering my mouth invited and wanted. The sides fell open and he slipped it off easily. Next came my lacy red bra. "Planning ahead?" he asked bringing his lips to my breast, taking in the nipple and sucking it to hardness. I made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

He slowly pushed me further down on the bed as he worked his way down my stomach, his hands on my hips. He ran his hands up and down my body until I was shaking, before I grinned and took charge. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him. I ducked my head down and sucked hard on his exposed neck. Jack let out an audible groan, lifting his hips off the floor to come in contact with mine. We moaned softly at the contact, and I quickly began to kiss my way up his jaw, behind his ear. I licked his earlobe, and began to trace the shell of his ear all the while my hands traced skin and muscle.

"So good…" he managed to mutter. "Dana." I silenced any words coming from his mouth when my hand brushed his erection lightly. This time the moan erupted from his throat as I ever-so-slowly massaged him through the fabric of his pants. His volume only increased as I kissed a trail down his chest. He grabbed my hand and rolled over me so that he was on top of, my legs either side of his waist. I grinned up at him, my foot tracing lightly up his left calf.

* * *

I woke with my head on Jack's chest for the second time in a week, the sound of his heart almost lulling me back to sleep. My eyes fluttered to the clock and I saw we had a little bit before anyone would be up. I dozed off for a while, enjoying the feeling of Jack's skin against mine as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. A short time later I felt Jack stir beside me and he started to run his finger through my hair languidly. I let out a sleepy moan. "Mmmm, that feels good." I said, stretching up to lay a kiss on Jack's open lips. My hands rubbed up and down his torso. 

"So does that." He replied. Jack turned to check the clock. "I'd better be going, Rizzo'll want to know where I've been."

I grinned, "Why not make him guess?"

* * *

And there you have it! I hope I didn't offend anyone, I aim to please but uh, yeah, I enjoyed writing that _Blushes_


	16. They won't

**_In honor of the 25th anniversary of the original miracle on ice, I have a spur of the moment update! Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

After we took a shower-yes, together this time- and I got spare clothes from a smirking Robbie, Jack and I made our way down to the lobby. 

Every guy on the team besides Dad and Doc were grinning at us. I wanted to smack that 'I know you just got laid' look off every single solitary face. But then again, why deny the truth? "Yeah, yeah, we did it." I muttered just before Phil opened his mouth.

"Knew it!" Bah stated, slapping Jack on the back.

"How does it feel to be the one to deflower the coach's daughter?" Silky asked.

"He wasn't the one to deflower me!" I cried

"He wasn't the one to deflower her!" Robbie cried at the same time.

Every eye in the lobby was on us. I sunk down between Buzzy and Pav. "Hide me. Just, you know, make the floor swallow me up."

"No way, it's getting interesting!" Rammer made me stand all the way up. "So where did the honor of deflowering you go to?"

I turned really really red, and so was Robbie. "Well, on prom night, you know how it is," I lost a few boys there to nostalgia.

"And I was Dana's date." Robbie was just as embarrassed as I was; only he hid it so much better.

"We both decided to lose it to someone really special and someone we could trust so, uh, yeah." I trailed off at the end, seeing Jacks' face. He looked stricken and I kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, you were a lot better."

"Hey! I've practiced!" Robbie exclaimed indignantly.

I laughed, "Sure you have. Some things you're just born with." I said, wrapping an arm around Jack.

"She got you there man."

"Dana, Herb wants to talk to you."

I nodded and followed Craig to Dad and Doc. I never understand why Dad couldn't have done it himself. I guess he wanted to keep his distance from the team.

"Hi Dad, what's up?"

Dad looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Dana, I know your birthday's coming up and well, I know I haven't had much time for you and your mother, and your siblings. I just wanted to apologize. And I was talking to your mother last night and she suggested-" he pulled a small box out from his pocket, "That I gave you this. Now it's not a bribe," he said, seeing my face, "It's a thank you present, to show you how much I really have appreciated your help all these months." He handed me the box and I opened it. In side was my I.D. tag, which I already had. The key difference, however, was that my old one was a locker room-only access pass, and this one was an all-access pass. I looked up.

"Dad does this mean-"

"You can sit with us." He replied nodding. "On the bench."

I started to tear up. "Thank you daddy." I said, giving him a tight hug. "I love you. I hope the boys don't let you down."

"They won't," he said softly. "They won't."


	17. Wiles

On the way to the Olympic Center I had my new I.D. badge around my neck; one hand firmly clamped around it like it was the gold metal itself. Jack rubbed my arm and kissed me on the cheek. "It's not like it's gonna fly away." He said laughing.

"Maybe I shouldn't sit with you. I'll just sit up in the stands like I normally do. It'll be fine." I reasoned.

"But I want you to be there." Jack said softly, moving his hand to rest behind my neck. "We all do Dana. It wouldn't be the same without you."

I took a deep breath and looked out the window to see fans waving U.S. Flags and grinning. "I just don't want to get in the way, you know? I don't want to be the reason you loose."

"Don't flatter yourself." Steve said, peeking over the seat. "Those commies might be distracted by you but us Americans have built up an immunity to your wiles."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wiles?"

"Yeah wiles. You know, charm, allure, wiles?"

I laughed. "Whatever you say Jannie."

Jack's fingers ran up and down my neck. "Well you do have that all-American sex appeal." He murmured, rubbing a newly acquired hicky and grinning.

I leaned into his touch. "Mmmm. Glad to know someone appreciates me."

"Hands to yourself O.C. I appreciate you Dana. You do my laundry, and clean my room, and make me dinner, and take my car to get gas. You're like the mother I never had."

"Robbie, you have a mom. She loves me, remember?"

Robbie cocked his head to the side. "Oh yeah, she said I wasn't allowed back home until I could cook dinner for her."

"Which could take years." I snickered.

The bus pulled to a stop at the back entrance to the Olympic Center and we all pilled out. Well, more like trudged out, the last time we played them we were beaten by a landslide.

"Jack, we need to examine your knee." Doc patted Jack on the shoulder and went on ahead to the locker room.

Jack looked nervous. "What if it's not healed?"

I smirked. "If you were up for what we did last night, you should be fine for a hockey game." I said in a low voice. Jack flushed red and I grinned. "Now go- Doc's not gonna wait forever. I'll see you on the bench."

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm brainstorming a new Miracle fanfiction but I'm not sure what I should call it. It's about a girl from Colorado who's been hired to be a secretary to Herb Brooks. She's really clumsy and falls for…….. That I don't know, but I've got all sorts of plans for it. If anyone has ideas for a title I'd love you forever! 


	18. We won

I went straight to the bench from the bus, not bothering to go through the tomb-silent locker room. For the first three hours I sat there I had unbelievable butterflies. As the spectators trickled in, their excitement was contagious and my nervousness gave way to exhilaration. By game time the arena was packed. Doc was the first one to show their face at the bench.

"Can he play?" I asked anxiously

Doc smiled. "Yes, he's fine."

I grinned and crushed him in a hug. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Because for all my confidence and sweet-talking, I still wasn't sure Jack's knee was going to be mended enough to play.

The crowd was chanting as the team stepped out on the ice 'U.S.A.! U.S.A.! U.S.A.! U.S.A.!' It was giving me goosebumps and pumping my adrenaline. Jimmy set up the net, and the non-starters moved towards the bench. My smile grew-if possible- even larger when I saw Jack in his uniform, making his way towards me. Robbie and Jimmy looked terrified and Mark, Rammer, Silky and Morrow didn't seem much better. They looked so small and child-like skating to meet the soviets. For a second, it was like the entire rink went silent.

Then the puck dropped.

We played our game. That was all we were asked to do. A few minutes in the soviet captain checked Robbie so hard he fell over the bench and onto a few of our players. "C'mon Robbie! You can do it! Get back out there!" Yes, I got strange looks from the Soviets but, really, like I cared. Being on the bench, I knew, was unlike anything in the world. You were so close to the game, you could taste the evaporating ice, but at the same time you were a world away from what was happening.

"That's a Slash!" Jack was on his feet. A blind person could have seen that, but the refs didn't. Typical. Jack was absorbed into the game, he was ready to play. Rizzo and Rammer came off the ice, and he was on. He skated hard and plowed into Krutov. The coneheads got a slapshot in there and Buzzy scored.

They didn't make the same mistake twice. Every time the Russians got past our defense, it was because somebody held up Jack. I personally was quite proud that we had a player good enough to get special attention paid to him by the opposite team.

By the end of the third period, we were a goal down. Not as bad as it could be, but I knew we were due for another shot.

Mark was sent out with 17 seconds left in the half, Dave passed him the puck and with a second to spare, he scored!

At the half I opted to go up and visit with mom. "They're doing great sweetie. That last goal was-"

"Incredible, I know. Mom, you should have seen it from down there, it was fantastic."

"Daddy let you sit on the bench this time?" Kelly asked happily.

"Yeah, mom talked him into it." I said, hugging her. "I gotta go, game's back on in a little bit."

"See you after the game honey." Mom replied waving.

"Well boys, you just put the greatest goaltender in the world on the bench." I looked over and sure enough, Myshkin was in goal.

The puck never stayed in anyone's possession long, it moved so fast I was surprised the commentators could keep up with it. Bah had a breakaway but Myshkin blocked it easily. On the return, Kharlamov rammed Jimmy into the ice and scored while he was down.

"Why that no good, dirty-rotten Soviet! What kind of player scores when you're down? Does that even count? Oh my god it does! Damn it!" My incessant rambling was more of a distraction by this point so I wouldn't have to see Jimmy hurt. He got up after a second or so of baited breath, receiving a huge round of applause from everyone. The guys were banging their stick against the boards, screaming for him.

By third period, the Russians were ahead by one but the crowd was pumped, we were pumped, and we were ready to win.

"Listen to them." Dad said, referring to the crowd who was still chanting. "That's what you've done."

Petrov was pinned for slashing Dave and the entire team went on edge. We could finally tie up the game. We couldn't get a shot, until Silky pulled it back from center ice. He was checked, Mark picked it up, and scored to tie the game.

Buzzy set up a play and let Rizzo take it from there, he sent it right down the middle to put it in!Everyone went out onto the ice, hugging each other, cheering. Nothing, not even loosing was going to bring Rizzo from his score-high at this point.

For the rest of the game Jimmy was pushed to his limits. Dad tried to take some pressure off him by switching players out every minute or so. Everyone was shaking with energy, on and off the ice.

With a minute left, Tikhonov was flipping out. He'd yell at his goalie, then rub his caterpillar eyebrows, then push his players out onto the ice.

"He doesn't know what to do!" Dad marveled.

The countdown started at fifteen.

Fourteen…

Thirteen…

Twelve…

Eleven…

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two. "Do you believe in Miracles?"

One. "Yes!"

We won.

Everyone was on there feet shouting, yelling, and screaming. The boys skimmed out onto the ice and pilled on top of one another. I gave Doc a hug, and followed Craig onto the ice. "Yea! Whoooo! We won!" Jimmy gave me a huge hug. "Eww! Your sweaty and gross!"

He kissed me on the cheek. "Deal with it Dana." He grinned.

I felt two strong arms pick me up from behind and spin me around. Jack set me down and I turned to face him. "What about me?"

I smiled, "For you I can make an exception." I kissed him long and hard, not caring that there were millions of people watching. "Besides, you look quite sexy all sweaty like that."

* * *

That night Dad finally let the team talk to the press. Everyone was there to celebrate. Everyone, that is, but Jack and I. We had our own _private_ celebration.

* * *

I thank everyone who gave me title ideas, now: anyone for pairings? I aim to please guys! R & R!


	19. Thank yous

_I would like to thank the following reviewers:_

Emador- To a fellow mild-fluff lover, thank you a million times over for you support these 17 odd chapters. Thanks for the title ideas!

danzcoach24

meadow567

Racer38

Nikkd03

darkdestiney2000- To quite possibly my most faithful reviewer (Except in that final stretch:P )

HOCKEYFAN-68

wakingbear- Glad to be of service providing great mental pictures.

Misha

babe7878- Thanks for correcting my stupid mistakes

SmileForCraig7

meadow219

vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Hope they weren't too cute, I hate fluff-mush

Lia06- Hope you enjoy the next chapter, I've got plans….

Sweet A.K- Thank you so much for title ideas, I love them!

You guys are awesome, I live for your reviews and definitely could not have gotten this finished without you.

Stay tuned for the next installment of My Miracle, coming out Friday!


	20. Checking for a ring

We won the gold metal.

It didn't sink in until that night, at the Olympic banquet. Jack was my escort, of course, and so I took care to look my best. I wore a long royal blue strapless dress with a low cut back, crisscrossed with satin laces. Kelley insisted on playing with my hair and she put it in a simple twist with shorter hairs escaping the updo and skimming my bareback. I thought I looked pretty good, and Jack seemed to agree.

"Beautiful." He murmured, taking my hand in the lobby. We decided to meet there so we could make an entrance and avoid the press.

The Kennedy ballroom was decorated in silver, sapphire, and scarlet. Jack looked very handsome in his tux, and all the guys had a date. Quite a few of them, I noticed, were fans that giggled every time their date addressed them.

There was a set of tables along one side of the ballroom, and the dance floor was on the other. Dad and the other Olympic coaches and their families sat at the head table, along with the USOC representatives. I ate with Mom and Dad, and Jack ate with his family, so we didn't get much of a chance to talk. The dinner itself was fabulous, the best caterer in New York.

There were some long-winded speeches that Kelley, Adam and I made faces at each other during, but then we moved to the dance floor. I met Jack's parents, Jonathan and Mary O'Callahan, and his sister Krista. They were very nice, and Mr. O'Callahan and I shared a dance while Jack and his mom waltzed across the floor.

"So, how long have you and Jack known each other?"

I glanced over to my boyfriend. "For about seven months. We started dating in Norway, five months ago. I really like him Mr. O'Callahan."

"He really likes you too Dana."

Jack and I switched partners by the end of the song, and he pulled me closer than I though was respectable with our parents watching us. "You know I love you right?"

I nodded, my forehead pressed against his. "I love you so much Jack." I ran my hand across his cheek and kissed him lightly. "I'm so proud of you."

He glanced behind me and took a deep breath. "I love you." He said finally.

I smiled. "You said that already."

Jack let go of my hand and reached into his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked, producing a delicate diamond ring.

"What?" We had stopped dancing in the center of the floor.

"Marry me. I love you; you are everything I've ever wanted in a person. Every time you're in my arms I never want to let you go. I would be honored if you would choose to spend the rest of your life with me, because I want nothing more than to be with you until death do us part." Jack got down on one knee and repeated his question. "Will you marry me?"

I keeled down on the floor with him and kissed him, pouring out every emotion I had when it came to Jack O'Callahan. "I would be honored." I whispered hoarsely, standing up.

Jack's face split into a grin and he slipped the band onto my finger. As soon as he did, I heard cheering. I turned around to see most of the team watching us, applauding.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" I asked Robbie.

He nodded. "It was supposed to happen that night Mark and I ran into you."

"We were checking for a ring."

"Did you loose your nerve?" I asked, pulling Jack's arm tighter around my waist.

"No," he shrugged, "It wasn't the right moment."

* * *

I'd still love some thoughts on pairings for my new fic. Right now I'm leaning towards a Rizzo/OC or Mac/OC fic but a Rammer one is one I haven't thought of. The problems I'm seeing is that if I don't see a romance there already- i.e. I don't think they're boyfriend material –I won't be getting out good/fast updates. But let me know, and I'll do the best I can. Another thing, there _is_ a documented interview right after they won the US/Soviet game and it was a bunch of fans and a couple of the players that were celebrating the win. Jimmy Craig and Mike Eruzione were among them.


	21. Fiancé, actually

Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I've been grounded, then grounded again for sneaking on the Internet anyway. What can I say; I needed to satisfy my readers! Hope everyone enjoys…

* * *

I danced with Robbie, Rizzo, Mark, and the coneheads- pretty much all the guys. After a while my feet started to hurt and I took a break. I took a seat next to Robbie's mom, who was getting charmed by Rizzo.

"… I cook for my family all the time. I've been trying to teach Mac but-"

"He's just so stubborn, I know! Robert never wanted to learn how to take care of himself. I've done his laundry for years and from what I hear, Danielle has picked up the slack when they started college." Mrs. McClanahan lovingly stroked my hair.

"Clean his room, make him dinner, the list goes on." I sighed.

"Yeah, Mac needs a girlfriend. Straighten him out." Rizzo nodded.

"Well, I've tried to set him up before but he never seems to get along with the girls I pick out for him. They're perfectly nice girls, Robert's known them since grade school."

I smiled at Robbie, who was currently dancing with a member of the Figure skating team and seemed to be enjoying himself. "Maybe he needs to find the girl of his dreams on his own. I remember how much I hated being set up."

"Oh! You have a boyfriend Danielle? Why in heaven's name didn't you tell me?"

I grinned sheepishly "Fiancé, actually. He just asked me tonight."

Mrs. McClanahan gasped and grabbed my hand. "Oh my! It's beautiful! White gold, it must be five carats at least!"

"It was my grandmother's" Jack's voice came from behind me. I turned and smiled, knowing I probably looked like a lovesick puppy. "Feeling better?"

"Much, want to dance?"

Jack nodded and pulled me out onto the floor. I curled up in his arms, smelling the clean essence of my fiancé. "So, any idea about the date? Robbie's mom's gonna want to know."

"I was thinking a spring wedding." He murmured, stroking my hair "And maybe we could have Mac be the best man."

I beamed. "As long as Krista'll be my maid of honor."

"Of course. And all the guys will have real dates, no giggling fans."

We danced for what felt like hours, planning and dreaming of our future together.

* * *

And there you have it- the final chapter of My Miracle. Hope you liked it, and if I have call for a sequel I'll probably write one, although it may not be as good. I want every one that's read My Miracle to check out my new fic, So That's Why They Call It Falling (Thanks for the title ideas everybody), which I'm working on now. 


End file.
